Toi mon étoile
by Griffounette
Summary: Harry écrit ses pensées, ses regrets et son regard sur l'homme qu'il aurait aimé connaitre plus. Larmes et souvenirs accompagnent Harry, et son coeur est une fois de plus déchiré. Lettre à Sirius, son étoile protectrice. Harry va aller au combat pour lui.
1. Tout est de ma faute

_**Toi mon étoile**_

**Une fic de Griffounette avec des personnages de JK Rowling**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 __Ma faute à moi_ **

* * *

Mon bon Sirius,

Je regarde en ce moment même le miroir que tu m'avais donné.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Moi toujours si curieux je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'ouvrir le paquet dans lequel tu avais placé ce miroir.

Et je pleure de rage contre moi-même, je pleure, j'ai mal si mal.

Mon cœur s'est de nouveau brisé en morceaux de verre qui parcourent mon corps et me tailladent au fur et à mesure des heures qui s'écoulent, sans toi, sans nous ensemble, comme je l'aurais tant souhaité.

* * *

Mon étoile,

Pourquoi es tu parti aussi vite ?

Pardonne moi pour ne pas être comme mon père, pour ne pas être le filleul que tu aurais aimé avoir :

Un courageux griffondor, comme mon père,

Quelqu'un qui ne baisse jamais les bras, comme mon père,

Quelqu'un qui se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, comme mon père,

Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu vivre avec toi à ses côtés comme lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard,

Qui aurait tant aimé passer des pleines lunes en compagnie de Lunard et Patmol, mais qui n'est plus à présent,

Qui n'est plus………..tout comme maman et toi.

* * *

J'ai tellement honte de moi, tellement honte d'avoir blâmer Dumbledore, de l'avoir blâmer alors que tout est de ma faute.

Je pourrais blâmer également Rogue pour m'avoir arrêté les séances d'occlumencie, mais je ne le ferais pas, car aujourd'hui j'ai compris que la faute était entièrement la mienne, et pas celle des autres, la mienne, celle du Survivant, le balafré dirait Malefoy.

Encore une fois ma culpabilité me pique à vif.

Si seulement j'avais ouvert ce paquet, j'aurais su à quoi servait ce miroir, et ainsi au lieu d'utiliser la cheminée dans le but de te joindre, j'aurais directement utilisé le miroir que tu m'avais laissé, et on aurait pu communiquer tous les deux, mon étoile, mon Sirius.

J'aurais su alors que tu étais toujours en sécurité Square Grimmault.

Je n'aurais pas couru jusqu'au ministère pour accomplir selon les dires d'Hermione, ma « fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver les gens »

Bien fâcheuse en effet car elle t'a coûté la vie, et aurait pu faire bien pire, car mes amis étaient avec moi, mes amis, mes seuls amis…

Tu me manques tant mon Sirius, mon parrain, mon étoile, qui a éclairé mon cœur, et qui maintenant la lueur d'espoir que j'avais, se dissipe, et tout ça par ma faute.  
Ta flamme semble s'être éteinte, même si une clarté est toujours présente.

* * *

Sirius, 

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais même s'il est trop tard, même si cela ne sert plus à rien, je voudrais te dire ces quelques mots, tout simples mais que jamais je n'ai pu dire à quiconque…

Sirius, je t'aime

Comme un enfant dirait ses quelques mots à son père, parce que c'est normal de les dire, moi je prononce ces mots pour toi, pour mon deuxième papa que j'ai plus connu que le vrai, mais pas suffisamment.

Tu étais jeune, mais ton séjour avec les détraqueurs t'a ridé le cœur, même si tu as eu le temps de revivre les pires moments de ton existence.

J'aurais voulu de redonner de la joie, du baume au cœur.

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Sirius, mon père, je t'aime, je t'aime tant.

Je ne cesse de pleurer.

Le fait de me rendre compte que je viens de perdre mon père une seconde fois me fait extrêmement mal.

Car oui Sirius, pour moi tu représentes une image paternelle, quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais ressembler, et dont j'aimerais avoir le courage.

Pardonne moi encore.

J'ai envie de te parler par l'intermédiaire de ce bout de papier, même si je crains qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour exprimer toute la tendresse, l'admiration et le respect que je ressens à ton égard.

Sirius, mon père, je vais te dévoiler mon cœur.

* * *

Voila, c'est ma première fiction.  
Je ne sais pas si elle vous plait, je l'espère  
Alors à vos rewiews, que je puisse avoir toutes vos impressions svp  
Merci beaucoup 

Un nouveau chapitre est à venir :)

Griffounette


	2. Et si

_**Toi mon étoile**_

**Une fic de Griffounette avec des personnages de JK Rowling**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 2 Et si…_**

* * *

Sirius, mon père, je vais te dévoiler mon cœur.

Sirius,

Pourquoi, la vie nous donne t'elle ce qu'elle nous prendra ?

Cela fait deux semaines que tu n'es plus là, que mes yeux fixent le vide, le rien, le néant.  
Je venais de me sentir très proche de toi, je partageais la peine que tu as du ressentir lorsque ton meilleur ami et sa femme sont morts, et maintenant je partage la peine d'être orphelin et celle de t'avoir perdu, seul, tout seul.

Bien sur il y a Remus, mais mes sentiments envers lui sont beaucoup trop différents de ceux que je ressens pour toi.

Peut-être est ce le fait que je ne vois en Remus qu'un de mes anciens professeurs, un adulte, un être extérieur à mes sentiments, juste un ami de mes parents.

Pourtant, lui aussi s'est retrouvé seul après la mort de mes parents, mais je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de tout ce qui me tracasse.

Je ne me sens pas prêt d'aller raconter toutes mes peines et toutes mes craintes pour l'avenir, à un homme auquel je ne me sens pas aussi proche qu'avec toi.

Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis, ils ne comprendraient pas aussi bien que tu ne le ferais.

Ils n'ont pas encore vécu assez d'horreurs, nous si.

Non mon Sirius, c'est à toi que je veux parler, c'est toi qui me permets indirectement d'extérioriser mes peines, sur du papier.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi Sirius, tellement besoin de toi.

* * *

Comme le dit la célèbre phrase « Ce n'est que lorsque les personnes que l'on aime sont loin de nous, que l'on se rend compte à quel point elles comptent pour nous »  
C'est exactement ce qui se produit pour nous aujourd'hui. 

Je regrette beaucoup de choses, comme celle de ne pas t'avoir dit lorsque tu étais encore vivant, à quel point tu comptais pour moi, à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir montrer à plusieurs reprises que je comptais également pour toi.

L'éclair de feu, le couteau, et tous les cadeaux que tu m'as offert avec ton cœur, rien qu'avec ton cœur, et qui ont été les plus beaux de ma vie, moi qui n'est jamais reçu de cadeaux avant Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé au château, j'ai pu apercevoir que je n'étais pas une ombre, une "anormalité" dirait mon oncle.

Lorsque tu es apparu dans ma vie, j'ai enfin compris que quelqu'un de ma famille tenait à moi.

Oui, quelqu'un de la famille, car tu appartiens à ma famille Sirius, dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

Peu m'importe où tu te situes en ce moment même, du moment que tu es heureux.

Comme n'importe quelle personne qui tient à une autre, l'important c'est le bonheur de l'autre, et donc ce qui m'importe à présent c'est que ta « vie » au milieu des anges, dans les cieux les plus bleus, soient beaucoup plus heureuse que les dix dernières années que tu as passé ici-bas, sur Terre.

Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste pour ne m'occuper que de mon bonheur, non, tu mérites toi d'être heureux, auprès des anges, de ma mère, de mon père, de Cédric.

* * *

Peut-être aurait-il fallu que Hagrid me laisse à toi après l'arrivée de Voldemort, car peut-être qu'ainsi puisque tu m'aurais eu dans les bras, tu ne serais pas parti à la recherche de Peter, et nous aurions peut-être pu grandir dans mon cas, vieillir dans le tien, ensemble, loin de tous, loin de ma célébrité.

Tu m'aurais protégé de cette cicatrice attractive d'autographes, on aurait été tous les deux entre père et fils, et on se serait aimé pour ce qu'on est, pour notre vraie nature.

J'aurais eu une image à suivre, un modèle de maraudeur en herbe, mais un modèle quand même, pas une image factice, un mirage.

J'aurais été juste Harry, juste Harry, du moins jusqu'à ma rentrée à Poudlard, où ma célébrité m'aurait rattrapé.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, alors cela ne sert à rien de vouloir changer le cours des choses, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y faire.

* * *

TU ES MORT PAR MA FAUTE, et même la magie ne peut pas y remédier.

Ca y est, je l'ai dit.

Le mot « mort », j'avais essayé de ne pas le prononcer même si je savais que tôt ou tard la réalité me rattraperait.

La dure réalité, et celle là n'appartient pas à l'illusion, dommage.

Le jour où notre vie a basculé à tous les deux, j'ai perdu plus que des parents.

J'ai perdu mes souvenirs de petit enfant, il ne me restait plus rien de ma vie avant ma première année dans ce monde.

J'ai tout oublié de mes parents, de toi, de Remus, tout.

Pourtant il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

Pourquoi pouvais-je voir mes parents se faire tuer dans mes pires cauchemars?

Pourquoi jamais n'ai-je pu voir des images heureuses de mes parents et de toi ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

C'est ainsi vois-tu, que ce soir d'Halloween, j'ai perdu ton visage souriant, en même temps que mes parents.

Lorsque je regarde les photos de mariage je retrouve ce même visage jovial que tu avais.

Même lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai découvert un grand gamin qui n'a pas eu la vie facile.

Toi mon Sirius,

Tu étais toujours un Maraudeur, toujours l'esprit vif, farceur, d'une jeunesse toujours présente, que les morts et la tristesse, la haine et la vengeance, ont enfoncé vers les abysses.

Remus t'as permis de te souvenir des farces et coups que vous avez pu faire ensemble lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, à l'heure où tous les étudiants se sentaient en sécurité au sein de l'enceinte des Fondateurs, avec Dumbledore comme directeur.

Ce temps-là est révolu à présent, même Poudlard n'est plus sûr à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Moi vois-tu, j'ai perdu mon insouciance depuis bien longtemps.

J'ai grandi trop vite Sirius,

Parmi la haine et le mépris de ma famille moldue, j'ai appris à courir vite pour échapper au jeu favori de Dudley « La chasse au Harry », et également à me faire tout petit, à ne pas manifester ma présence, pour ne pas ainsi subir les insultes « racistes » envers notre peuple de mon oncle et de ma tante, mais aussi de ma tante Marge que j'ai surnommé « La grosse baudruche ambulante à cervelle liquéfiée ».

Ca c'est chez le monde moldu.

Maintenant chez le monde sorcier, c'est autre chose.

Etre célèbre pour avoir accompli un acte pour lequel on n'est pas responsable, il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour l'accepter, même si encore aujourd'hui j'ai parfois du mal à me faire à l'idée.  
Ca dépend des moments.

Etre un héros pour avoir anéanti l'enveloppe charnelle d'un « horrible mage noir psychopathe à tête de serpent aux yeux rouges», me fait mal au ventre car ce n'est pas moi que l'on devrait remercier.

* * *

En tout cas, quel exploit j'ai accomplit pour le monde sorcier et moldu !

Mais c'est à ma mère que je dois ma vie, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout.

En effet, quelle « sang de bourbe » diraient certains, aurait pu accomplir un acte de magie aussi puissant ?

C'est impossible.

Non, Harry Potter était déjà un puissant sorcier à sa naissance.

Ce qui est dommage c'est que personne ne voit réellement le pouvoir immense et le plus beau parmi tous, le pouvoir de l'amour.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts haient ce sentiment qui selon eux rend l'homme faible et impuissant, seulement dans mon cas il s'est révélé être un grand pouvoir.

Alors Sirius, moi je crois en la magie du cœur.

Je t'aime Sirius.

Je t'aime Papa.

Je me demande encore à quoi rime ma vie.

Etre un assassin ou une victime ?

A quoi cela me mènera.

Je trouve que l'on devrait avoir le choix.

* * *

C'est à cause de cette saloperie de prophétie de merde, prononcée par une pouf à deux mormilles et à la cervelle complètement déjantée, que tout a commencé, et où tout se finira.  
C'est injuste, je ne suis pas digne de porter l'avenir du monde sorcier sur mes épaules, j'ai déjà donné et maintenant j'aimerais que l'on me foute la paix.

J'en ai marre !

J'en peux plus, je sature, j'ai mal, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime papa, je t'aime.

* * *

Je voudrais tout claquer, me jeter par-dessus un pont, un toit ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais les membres de l'ordre surveillent dehors, et je suis sûr que Maugrey suit chacun de mes mouvements avec l'aide de son œil.

J'en déduis que je ne suis pas libre du tout.

Je suis prisonnier de la prophétie, de cette maison, et je ne peux rien faire, sinon attendre le jour où l'ordre me ramènera à Poudlard, si je suis encore vivant d'ici-là.

Je veux mourir, venir vous rejoindre, tout plaquer, laisser le monde sorcier se débrouiller seul, j'ai suffisamment donné de ma jeunesse et de mon temps, qu'ils s'en sortent sans moi. J'en peu plus, je souffre trop de ta perte.

Tous les gens que j'aime vraiment sont là-haut.

Alors, mon bon Sirius, attends-moi sur l'autre rive, j'arrive, je monte, vers toi, vers le bonheur infini, attends j'arrive.

* * *

SUUUUUUUSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

Mon 2ème chapitre est terminé.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Je prévois la suite bientôt.  
J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience, qui sont pour l'instant quasi nulle, d'ailleurs elles avoisinent plutôt le 0.  
Merci

Griffounette


	3. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::: moi ...

_**Merci aux Reviews**_

* * *

**lice-chan **2005-01-18 

Et bien,c'est tres beau.  
tu retrancrit tres bien ce que pourrait resentir harry,j'aime beaucoup ton premier chapitre,il est tres interessant a lire.vraiment...  
j'espere pouvoir lire la suite tres bientot  
bonne continuation

**Meli-Melo **2005-01-18

Ton chapitre était vraiment ... touchant.  
Tu transmets tonne de sentiments et d'émotions dans tes écrits, malgré le fait que le chapitre soit assez court.  
J'attends la suite avec impatience !

**

* * *

**

**MA REPONSE AUX REWIEWS DU CHAPITRE N1 :**

Je suis très touchée par vos rewiews.  
En effet le chapitre était assez court, mais vu que c'était ma première fic, j'ai voulu voir un peu le fonctionnement du site.  
Le 2ème chapitre est publié, et est plus long.  
Merci encore  
griffounette

* * *

**Meli-Melo **2005-01-19 

Coucou !  
Hum, Harry est vraiment fâché à la fin de ce chapitre ! Aussi bon que le précédent !  
Pour ce qui est des reviews, je pense que ça viednra (je suis dans le même ca que toi ), en tout cas, vu ta fic, elles ne devraient pas tarder !  
Bonne continuation !

**Thealie** 2005-01-19

Tu fais passer tres bien les sentiments de Harry.  
C'est fantastique ! J'aime la facon dont tu rend les sentiments vivant.  
S'il te plait continue.

**lice-chan **2005-01-19

sadiqueuh!  
mah...c'est un tres bon chapitre,tu y decrit tres bien les sentiments d'harry(j'ai l'impression de me repetée mais bon...  
la suite est arrive tres vite...  
ne t'inquite pas pour les reviews,je pense que c'est toujours comme ca la premiere fois qu'on edite.  
enfin bon moi je l'aime bien c'tte fic!  
j'espere pouvoir lire la suite tres bientot.  
bonne continuation

* * *

**MERCI INFINIMENT !!!!!!!!!**

Ca ma fait très chaud au cœur.

Le 3ème chapitre est en cours, et nous allons donc bientôt voir ce qu'il va advenir de notre petit Griffondor.

Encore merci  
_griffounette_


	4. Ne bougez pas, j’arrive, je pars, je meu...

__

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

* * *

Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers******_

* * *

Chapitre 3 _****_Ne bougez pas, j'arrive, je pars, je meurs, heureux _**

* * *

Alors, mon bon Sirius, attends-moi sur l'autre rive, j'arrive, je monte, vers toi, vers le bonheur infini, attends j'arrive.

C'est décidé, je vais aller me trancher les veines des poignets, pour pouvoir sentir ma vie, mes souffrances et mes peines s'échapper de mon corps sous forme de gouttelettes couleur carmin, ma libération, partir vers les cieux, en même temps que mon âme.

Attendez mes parents, votre fils arrive.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, car j'espère que dans cet endroit Maugrey ne me suivra pas.

Ce serait un comble d'apprendre que Maugrey a des tendances perverses, de voyeur.  
Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

J'y suis.  
Je verrouille la porte.  
Seul un Alohomora pourrait l'ouvrir.  
Seulement, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un rentre avant que je ne sois mort.  
Je regarde la salle de bain, et je place le panier à linge devant la poignée.  
Impeccable.  
Je suis dans les temps.  
C'est mon tour de salle de bain.  
Personne ne viendra me déranger.  
Du moins je l'espère.

Je regarde un peu partout, et je vois...

* * *

Une lame de rasoir, exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Et maintenant, aurais-je le cran de le faire ?  
Aurais-je le cran de me suicider?  
Car c'est bien ce que je vais faire, mettre fin à mes jours volontairement.

* * *

Je suis un lâche, ça j'en suis conscient.  
Vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie, c'est une façon de fuir ses problèmes, d'être irresponsable.  
Mais moi Sirius, je n'ai absolument rien demandé.  
Je suis quelqu'un qui dans la mesure du possible essaye d'éviter les problèmes, même si ce sont eux qui me trouvent la plupart du temps.

Alors dis-moi, pourquoi le destin s'acharne t'il sur moi?  
J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à m'affaiblir pour que je ne trouve plus la force de me battre.  
Mais alors, si le mal veut ma perte, que veut le bien?  
Fait-il quelque chose pour moi?  
Non.  
Il ne m'arrive que de mauvaises choses, mais jamais quelque chose de vraiment bien et durable, comme ta vie.  
Si la vie me donne du bonheur, elle me le reprend après, après que j'ai eu du temps pour m'y habituer.

Regarde, toi, j'ai appris à t'aimer, j'ai été heureux, mon amour pour toi n'a cessé de grandir et il était à son point culminant lorsque c'est arrivé.  
Et que s'est t'il passé?  
La réponse est simple, on t'a enlevé à moi, alors que c'est en toi que je puisais la force de combattre.

* * *

La vie c'est n'importe quoi.  
Mon destin est quand même de combattre Voldemort, non?  
Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on me retire toutes les choses et les personnes qui me permettraient d'accomplir ma destinée?

Voila la raison pour laquelle

Je déteste la vie dans laquelle je ne suis qu'un pantin.

Je déteste la mort dans laquelle partent tous ceux que j'aime.

Je déteste le destin dans lequel on ne possède quasiment aucun moyen d'action.

Je hais les Dursley qui me haient également, comme ça on est quitte.

Je hais Voldemort qui lui aussi ma hait, décidément j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis.

Je hais les mangemorts et mangemortes pour lesquels le précepte du respect de la vie d'autrui leur est inconnu.

Je méprise Rogue qui me méprise aussi comme mon « arrogant et prétentieux à tête enflée de père »

Je méprise Fudge qui craint pour son poste de Ministre de la Magie et ne pense qu'à sa future réélection.

Je méprise Ombrage qui avec sa tête de crapaud ferait fuir Godzilla (monstre d'un film moldu).

Par contre je vous rassure tout de suite,

Je t'aime Sirius.

Je vous aime Maman et Papa.

Je t'adore Cédric.

* * *

Il n'y que toi qui comptais il y a deux semaines, et il n'y a toujours et plus que toi qui compte pour moi à présent.  
Tu me diras, et Ron? Et Hermione? Tes amis, qu'en fais tu?

Ce ne sont que des ignorants.

Et même s'ils connaissaient la prophétie, ils ne cesseraient de me jeter des regards de profond chagrin, mais ils seraient bien heureux d'avoir un « ami » qui serait susceptible d'anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Ils se serviraient de moi pour leur liberté.

Hermione me donnerait des centaines de sorts à apprendre, quand à Ron ce serait les seules fois où il irait à la bibliothèque pour lire réellement.  
Comme si tous les sorciers que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont tués, n'avaient aucune connaissance de la magie.  
Pourtant parmi les victimes il y avait des aurors, des sorciers confirmés.  
C'est une atteinte à leur mémoire de prétendre que s'ils connaissaient plus de sorts, ils seraient encore vivants.

Non, ça leur donnera bonne conscience d'avoir aidé le Survivant à apprendre des sorts, ça leur donnera juste bonne conscience.

Mais je ne suis qu'un pion.

Pour Dumbledore aussi je ne suis qu'un pion.

« Ah non tu restes chez les Dursley, le sang de ta mère blablablabla... »  
Ce serait plutôt « Ah non tu restes chez les Dursley car tu es notre sauveur, on doit de protéger jusqu'à ton combat final avec Voldemort, dans lequel tu mourras ou tueras Voldemort, tu t'en souviendras? »

Pour l'Ordre également :

« Il faut assurer des tours de garde pour veiller sur le Survivant, c'est notre seule chance de survie »  
« Harry Potter, quel insouciant, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de ta maison, pour ta sécurité »  
« Non Potter vous ne pouvez pas venir au Terrier, vigilance constante »  
« Potter, vous avez bien passé votre enfance chez votre oncle et votre tante, alors quelques mois de plus ou de moins »  
« Non Harry, je ne peux rien te dire cela concerne les membres de l'Ordre, plus tard peut-être »  
« Potter, toujours aussi curieux à ce que je vois, comme votre père cela va de soit »  
« Non Potter pas de hiboux, on pourrait les intercepter »  
« Interdiction formelle d'envoyer des messages à vos amis, ça vous mettrez en danger, et croyez bien que votre sécurité est ce qui est le plus important à nos yeux ...blablablabla. »

Ils craignent pour leurs culs.  
Et la grande majorité d'entre eux sont des anciens Griffondors, pffffffff  
Pauvre Godric, ça doit lui en mettre un coup !

* * *

En fait si on résume la situation dans laquelle je me trouve et ce que l'on attend de moi c'est : (suspense Sirius) :  
Sauver le monde sorcier, sauver leurs petites vies, leur petit confort.  
Mais qui me sauvera moi? Personne naturellement.

Et bien tu sais quoi Sirius, j'emmerde le monde sorcier.  
Qu'ils se sortent de cette situation tous seuls.  
Qu'ils se démerdent.  
Ce n'est pas à moi de les sauver tous, c'est à chacun de lutter pour sa propre vie, pas pour des vies qu'il ne connaît pas, sauf si on est médicomage bien évidemment.  
Les aurors, c'est leur métier de protéger les sorciers civils, et bien qu'ils le fassent.  
Moi je démissionne de mon rôle de Sauveur.

Moi j'ai pris un aller simple vers le paradis.  
Vers toi.

* * *

Ca y est je l'ai trouvé le courage.  
Je vais m'en aller loin de cette merde.  
Loin de cette prison.  
Loin de la magie noire.  
Loin de la magie blanche.  
Mais vers la magie du coeur.  
La plus importante.  
Je vais partir, attends moi.  
J'ai trouvé de bonnes raisons de vouloir partir.

* * *

Je presse la lame de rasoir sur mon poignet.  
Ca fait mal, mais heureusement pas autant qu'un doloris de Voldie.  
Je continue alors en me donnant comme seul courage, la vue de ton visage.  
Et ça marche, le fait de savoir qu'il me suffit de continuer à presser la lame sur ma veine pour te revoir, suffit à m'inciter à poursuivre.  
Je vais plus vite.  
Le sang coule, mais pas assez vite selon moi.  
Je fais les deux poignets.  
Je grimace de douleur.  
Ca coule de partout.

Une pensée me vient, Tante Pétunia sera beaucoup plus attristée par les taches bien rouges de sang sur son tapis, que par son neveu mort.  
Tant mieux, je ne veux pas que ma mort procure trop de peine.  
Ca coule, je délire.  
Waouuuuuuu  
Sirius tu ne me croiras pas si je te décris ce que je vois.

Tout d'abord, je vois des anges tous nus.  
Puis...

Voldemort en jupe rose avec une chemise à pois verts.

Mac Gonagall en danseuse du ventre avec un piercing au nombril.

Dumbledore en chemise Hawaïenne fumant un joint.

Rogue en rien du tout, à poil, dans un magazine à connotation sexuelle.  
Je crois qu'il s'intitule "Comment trouver un moyen simple de plaire aux femmes ?  
Utilisez le shampoing à l'huile de vidange "Grassouillet" (Note de l'auteur : toute ressemblance avec un produit existant serait complètement forfuite) pour des cheveux soyeux, effet miroir".  
Les termes "Cheveux huileux et gras" seraient plus appropriés. Encore de la publicité mensongère.

Attends ce n'est pas fini.  
Oh, Rusard en string panthère.

Je ne vois plus rien, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Sirius je ne vois plus rien.  
Sirius...

* * *

De la lumière.  
Il y a plein de lumière.  
Ca m'aveugle, je vais fermer les yeux.  
Là je ne vois plus rien.  
C'est tout noir.  
Tu me diras "Harry c'est normal tu as fermé les yeux".  
C'est vrai.  
J'ai toujours su que j'avais un parrain intelligent !

* * *

Je me sens partir.  
Mon corps me parait déjà loin.  
Je vois quelque chose.  
Distinguer serait plus approprié.  
Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Mais c'est...

* * *

AH AH AH AH AH AH JE SUIS UNE GROSSE SADIQUEEEEEEE !

* * *

Essayez de deviner ce qu'a vu Harry.  
Faites moi des suppositions.  
Qu'aimeriez vous que Harry voit?  
Voulez-vous que Harry meure? Ou bien qu'il ne puisse pas mourir car il doit accomplir son destin?  
Dites moi tout.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les images du délire d'Harry ne vous ont pas choquées! lol  
Croyez bien que si tel est le cas, j'en suis profondément navrée!

Peut-être qu'au prochain chapitre, je devrais préciser un "âmes sensibles s'abstenir".

Griffounette :)


	5. Non, laisse moi te rejoindre s’il te pla...

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 4 Non, laisse moi te rejoindre s'il te plait_**

* * *

Je me sens partir.  
Mon corps me parait déjà loin.  
Je vois quelque chose.  
Distingue serait plus approprié.  
Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Mais c'est...

* * *

Un ange.

Je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant

Tu me diras « Harry, c'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu meurs »

Oui mais là, il faut arrêter de rigoler, je suis mort, la situation pour le monde sorcier va devenir désespérée dès qu'ils me découvriront.

Tant pis.

* * *

L'ange est dans un silo de lumière aveuglante.

Ses ailes sont quasiment invisibles, et il ne porte pas d'auréole sur la tête.

Encore un mythe.

Il se déplace presque sans toucher le sol de lumière

S'il s'avance encore un peu je pourrais distinguer les courbes de son visage.

C'est un homme.

C'est toi il me semble.  
Les traits du visage, la barbe naissante, la prestance et le déplacement solennel.

Oui, c'est sûrement toi Sirius.

J'essaye de me lever, d'aller à ta rencontre, où vers la personne qui te ressemble, mais je constate que je ne peux pas bouger.

Il y a quelque chose qui me retient sur Terre, vers mon corps, et autre chose qui m'attire vers la lumière, vers les anges, vers ma famille, vers ma libération.

Et bien, quel est le problème ?

Je suis mort, je vais vers les cieux.

Où peut-être que les suicidés n'ont pas droit au paradis ?

Je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant.

Oh non, Sirius emmène moi avec toi.

Je le pense tellement fort, que je me mets à le crier.

« Sirius, emmène moi, viens me chercher, et présente moi à mes parents, je t'en prie ».

L'ange s'est arrêté.

Oui c'est toi, ça y est je te vois bien.

Je pleure, tellement je suis heureux, tellement heureux de te retrouver mon Sirius.

« Si tu savais Sirius comme je suis content de te voir »

« Si je n'étais pas retenu, je te sauterai au cou, mais hélas, je suis dans l'incapacité de me mouvoir vers toi ».

Je te souris, je t'aime à un tel point mon père, tu ne le mesureras jamais assez fort.

Toi, tu me regardes sans sourire, sans larmes, sans joie, avec un visage impassible.

Je ne comprends pas, ne devrais-tu pas être heureux de me voir ?

Mon visage affiche un masque d'incrédulité en suivant le cours de mes pensées.

Tu me regardes toujours, et tu lâches ton masque petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que je puisse y voir…

* * *

De la peine, de la compassion, de la tristesse et une lueur de tendresse.

Moi je suis trop choqué par ce que je peux voir sur ton visage pour réagir.

J'espère de tout cœur essayer de capter un sourire ou un signe susceptible de trahir tes expressions, mais je n'en vois aucun.

Ton expression est figée.

Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir.

Devant le silence qui comble le couloir de lumière, tu te décides à parler.

Ces mots-là, je ne pourrais jamais les oublier, jamais.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là Harry »

* * *

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je suis enfin arrivé à la fin de ma vie, et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est que je devrais retourner squatter, il n'y a pas d'autre terme, en bas, parmi les ignorants et les tarés de mangemorts à la botte de Voldemort !

Non, il ne peut pas me dire ça, c'est impossible.

C'est une blague de Maraudeurs, rien que ça, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Il va venir vers moi, et on ne se quittera plus jamais.

Alors j'attends que tu viennes vers moi.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Mais tu ne viens pas.

Il me semble même que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de moi.

« Sirius pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » te dis-je les yeux larmoyants.

« Parce que ton heure n'est pas venue, Harry » me réponds-tu avec une voix douce.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est à moi de décider de ce qu'il advient de ma vie, c'est la mienne, la mienne tu comprends ! Si je décide que mon heure est venue, c'est qu'elle l'est point barre ! » Je te hurles presque.

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TA MERE A VOULU QUE SON HEURE VIENNE LE SOIR OU ELLE EST MORTE POUR TOI ? POUR QUE TU VIVES ? TU NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE AURAIT PREFERE VIVRE PLUTOT QUE DE TE SAUVER ?  
APRES TOUT C'ETAIT TOI QUE VOLDEMORT VOULAIT, PAS ELLE !  
TU Y A SONGE A CA ? »

Ca y est je pleure de honte, de désespoir, je pleure.

C'est la première fois que tu hausses le ton sur moi, ça me fait mal car je sais que tu as raison.  
Et sans réfléchir car la réponse est évidente, je te réponds « Non » à travers mes lèvres brûlantes de chagrin.

Tu as l'air de prendre conscience du fait que tes cordes vocales ont explosé, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un frein pour ce qui va suivre.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU ËTRE AUSSI STUPIDE !  
IGNORER LE SACRIFICE DE TES PARENTS POUR TON PROPRE INTERET !  
TU N'AS DONC AUCUN HONNEUR ? »

« Sirius, je pensais que tu comprendrais que…. »

« Que je comprennes quoi, ta lâcheté, ton courage ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je les comprends très bien.  
Très Griffondor de ta part.  
Saches que je ne nie pas le fait que tu ais beaucoup souffert dans ta vie, tout comme moi.  
Vois-tu, j'aurais pu en finir avec la vie durant mon séjour à Azkaban, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je te fais signe de négation en baissant ma tête vers le sol, honteux de ma conduite, tandis ce que tu poursuis par ces quelques mots qui ravivent mes sanglots étouffés,

« Pour toi Harry, pour toi, mon filleul »

* * *

La culpabilité me ronge, et je te dis « pardon ».

Tu ne réponds pas et tu t'approches de moi.  
Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tête, tu le fais à ma place.

Je pleure toujours, et tu me sers dans tes bras en m'embrassant sur le front.

Ce simple geste me donne envie de ne plus retourner sur Terre.

Tu sembles le comprendre car tu me relâches, un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût.

« Harry, tu dois savoir que le Conseil des Archanges est prêt à t'offrir une seconde chance de revenir sur Terre pour accomplir ta mission. Ta punition est celle de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer tes parents avant ta confrontation finale contre Voldemort.  
Tu devras attendre, tu comprends ? »

Je relève mes yeux vers toi, il n'y a plus aucune larme qui coule sur mes joues.

Une lueur de détermination semble surgir de mes pupilles, car tu me souris.

* * *

Tu me souhaites bonne chance, et moi, je me sens attirer vers le fond, vers mon corps mutilé et sanguinolent sur le tapis.

Je grimace de dégoût en me découvrant ainsi, gisant dans une marre de sang, mon sang, celui de ma mère, qui me protège de Voldemort.

Je me sens le pénétrer.

La marre de sang, autour de moi s'estompe, mes plaies rougeâtres se referment, ne laissant que des cicatrices.

Je me relève alors, déterminé par mon destin.

Un destin que j'accomplirais seul, sans l'Ordre et son leader emblématique amateur de bonbons au citron,  
j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

C'est la décision que je prends.

Sirius m'a ouvert les yeux.

Je vais anéantir Voldemort seul, et j'irais ensuite retrouver mes parents et Sirius.

Tel est ma décision.  
Rien ni personne ne saura l'entraver, et m'en détourner.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plut?  
Ce n'est pas fini, je pense poster peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres.  
Merci pour votre fidélité.  
Donnez-moi vos impressions.

Merci d'avance pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic.

Griffounette


	6. Message d'excuse

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**

* * *

**

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

**Message d'excuse à l'égard de tous mes fans, mes rewiewers et rewieuweses**

* * *

**JE VOUS POSTERAI LE CHAPITRE 5 UN PEU PLUS TARD DANS LA SOIREE**

* * *

Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster mon chapitre avant.

J'avais de très gros problèmes de virus avec mon ordinateur, de plus j'avais les bacs blancs.

Enfin bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Aujourd'hui j'ai Internet mais ça bug énormément, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous devez encore attendre pour avoir le chapitre 6.

MAIS LE POINT POSITIF C'EST QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIER !

C'EST LE PRINCIPAL NON ! lol

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

En espérant que vous apprécierez le chapitre 5,

je vous prie d'agréer à mes sentiments les plus respectueux.

_

* * *

_

_PS_ : envoyez moi un hibou si vous voulez me connaître mieux, ou bien pour me féliciter pour l'immense talent que je possède (je me la joue à la Lockart)

* * *

Bisous  
Votre Griffounette 


	7. Ma vie après la victoire, est dans la mo...

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5 Ma vie après la victoire, est dans la mort_**

* * *

La marre de sang, autour de moi s'estompe, mes plaies rougeâtres se referment, ne laissant que des cicatrices.

Je me relève alors, déterminé par mon destin.

Un destin que j'accomplirais seul, sans l'Ordre et son leader emblématique amateur de bonbons au citron,  
j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

C'est la décision que je prends.

Sirius m'a ouvert les yeux.

Je vais anéantir Voldemort seul, et j'irais ensuite retrouver mes parents et Sirius.

Telle est ma décision. Rien ni personne ne saura l'entraver, ni m'en détourner.

* * *

J'ai été bête si bête, d'avoir pensé que je pouvais faire fi de mes problèmes.

Mais tu sais Sirius, j'étais dans un tel état de déprime que plus rien autour de moi ne comptait.

Je crois que tu l'a compris, après tout être enfermé pendant 12 ans seul dans une cellule où l'on t'enlève tous tes instants de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus rien à part le regret et la souffrance qui en découle, être seul, ne pas pouvoir partager ta peine avec quelqu'un, doit être un épisode horrible.

Moi, sans avoir eu des détraqueurs à mes côtés, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, et ce que je ressens encore.

Mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de me lamenter sur mon sinistre sort de tueur ou de victime, non maintenant il faut que je fasse tout pour ne pas être la victime de ce malade.

Je vais d'abord essayer de trouver les points faibles de mon adversaire afin de les exploiter et d'utiliser cela à mon avantage. Peut-être pourrais-je le distraire pendant un instant ?

Bon je vais commencer par faire un point sur tout ce que je sais sur Voldemort, sur ma situation actuelle, et sur le planning d'apprentissage pour le combat final :

Il est orphelin (ça ce n'est pas marrant)

Il a tué son père (ben oui il l'a abandonné et c'était un moldu)

Il prétend être le chef des sangs purs alors qu'il est un sang mêlé

Il méprise l'amour (c'est normal il ne connaît pas)

Il n'a pas de femme dans sa vie (vu sa tronche et son caractère c'est pas étonnant)

Il est moche (c'est clair on dirait un dinosaure)

Il a peur de Dumbledore (le fou a toujours un bonbon au citron dans sa poche)

Je l'énerve (c'est vrai j'ai tendance à énerver les Serpentard)

Il veut me tuer (depuis que j'ai un an)

Il ne connaît que le début de la prophétie (encore heureux sinon je serais déjà mort)

Nos baguettes sont jumelles (super)

Il préfère m'avoir de son côté que de l'autre (en gros il veut que je sois son sbire)

Il sait que j'ai la haine, une haine meurtrière (je vais tuer Bellatrix et Queudver)

Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable (on ne m'a jamais vu quand je suis en colère)

Il ne peut pas percer les défenses de Privet Drive (merci Tante Pétunia)

Je suis en sécurité pour l'instant alors autant en profiter (je dois potasser mes livres)

Il faudra que je parte au chemin de traverse pour des livres (magie blanche, elfique…)

Il faudrait peut-être que je me muscle un peu (je fais un peu cadavre)

je dois me casser d'ici sans que l'Ordre le sache (vive les sortilèges d'illusion)

Il faudrait apprendre à faire un sortilège d'illusion (ce serait pas mal)

Voila un peu le bilan.

* * *

Bon à présent il faut que je cherche un sort qui me permettrait de lire dix fois plus vite, ou bien une potion je ne sais pas.

Cela fait 2 heures 36 minutes et 48 secondes que je cherche dans tous mes bouquins.

Le fait est que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut.

C'est une potion de Gonflecervo, qui permet à celui qui la boit de lire 8,7 fois plus vite, d'assimiler des conversations, des images, et des informations des plus diverses 9,3 fois plus facilement.

Les effets de la potion se dissipent environ sept ans et demi après son absorption.

Il me semble Sirius, et je suis sûr que tu es entièrement d'accord avec moi, que j'aurais le temps rencontrer Voldie avant sept ans et demi. Tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce sujet-là.

Il ne peut pas se passer de moi. Ah amour quand tu nous tiens !

Chose prodigieuse j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en ingrédients.

Bon allez je la prépare.

* * *

Ouf, enfin fini.

J'ai faim, Tante Pétunia m'a glissé des sandwichs dans le trou de la porte. Délicate attention.

J'ai mis mon sang, quinze de mes cheveux car j'ai quinze ans, une rognure d'ongle du pouce du pied gauche et un poil du genou, en plus du reste pour plus d'efficacité.

Ca a un aspect bizarre que même Rogue et Pomfresh trouveraient douteux.

De toute façon maintenant je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, alors coup sec…

Berk. C'est trente fois plus dégueulasse que le Polynectar et le Poussos réunis !

Sirius tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est horrible.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui se voilent, des palpitations dans les oreilles et les articulations principales et un mal de tête incroyable comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansaient un rock à l'intérieur de ma boite crânienne !

Je vais m'asseoir un peu et prendre de l'Aspirine sorcier.

Ca a l'air d'aller mieux.

Je vais voir si le prix de mes efforts a porté ses fruits.

* * *

Voyons voir tous les bouquins dont je dispose en matière de défense, d'amélioration des sorts et de connaissance de soi-même. Et dire que l'Ordre ne connaît l'existence que d'un quart de ces livres :

« 1001 sorts de défense de niveau supérieur »

« Les bases de la défense »

« Se protéger de la magie noire »

« Ne pas tomber dans le côté obscur »

« Les bases d'un apprenti auror en matière de défense contre les forces ennemies »

« Annales de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de la dernière année d'apprentissage d'un auror »

« 70 leçons pour remporter un duel sorcier de niveau Aspic+5 »

« Passer du traqué au traqueur »

« Comment se défendre sans sa baguette ? »

« Le guide du possible sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette »

« Comment développer et contrôler sa magie corporelle ? »

« Conseils des shamans pour gérer le flux de magie qui sillonne votre corps »

« Les aspects bénéfiques de la méditation »

« Comment entrer en contact avec son subconscient ? »

« Comment gérer les éléments ? »

« Comment devenir animagus ? »

« Techniques de transplanage avancées »

« Comment augmenter la capacité de ses cinq sens ? »

« Augmenter la puissance de ses sorts »

« Comment améliorer sa baguette ? »

« Comment créer ses propres sortilèges ? »

« Comment créer ses propres objets ? »

« Légimencie, comment s'en protéger ? »

« Le parfait occlumens »

« Comment contrôler ses émotions ? »

« Le guide de toutes les techniques de soin du médicomage confirmé »

« Le guide de tous les poisons et leurs antidotes »

« Comment devenir un maître de potions ? »

« Le guide de toutes les créatures magiques et leurs pouvoirs »

« Comprendre et parler le langage des animaux, est-ce que je possède ce don ? »

« Parler les langues anciennes couramment »

« Les incantations oubliées »

« La magie des anciens, un prestige oublié »

« La magie du cœur, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Invoquer les puissances de la nature »

« La lecture des auras »

« Faire jaillir les pouvoirs enfouis dans son patrimoine génétique »

« Les runes, comment les utilisent ont ?

« Techniques de combats sorciers »

« Maniement des armes blanches »

« Le guide complet des sports de combat moldus »

« Parer les coups et développer sa masse musculaire »

« Techniques pour accélérer la croissance de son corps sans dommage pour l'avenir »

« Comment mettre KO son adversaire sans s'écrouler ensuite ? »

« Techniques de combat des sorciers Samouraï »

« Devenir une bête de combat sans dommages cérébraux »

* * *

Voila je vais maintenant essayer de les lire et de les retenir tous en un minimum de temps.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que cela va marcher. Espère avec moi Sirius.

J'ouvre le premier livre, mes mains sont moites. Je tourne la première page, je la parcours du regard, je la connais déjà, puis la deuxième, la troisième, puis tout le reste du livre.

Waou ! C'est comme si je l'avais appris par cœur !

Allez on enchaîne…..

1,2 puis 3 bouquins à la suite !

Ca y est je les ai tous lu, je connais toutes les formules, le nom de chaque plante, chaque créature, chaque potion, chaque incantation, en bref tout le contenu des bouquins qui se trouvent dans ma chambre !

Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser toutes mes connaissances.

Je verrai demain parce que là je suis complètement claqué.

Bonne nuit Sirius, Papa, Maman, Cédric.

Demain est un grand jour, un jour où je dévoilerai ma puissance.

Un jour qui me conduira vers la victoire car je ne dois pas échouer, trop de personnes ont placé leur espoir en moi, je ne dois pas les décevoir.

Mon bonheur je le conçois dans la mort près de vous, après ma victoire.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5  
Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt  
Merci d'avoir bien voulu attendre

Gros bisous

Votre Griffounette


	8. Exercer la magie en toute liberté

__

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses _

_

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir bien voulu attendre que je poste le chapitre suivant.  
J'avais dit que j'envisageais de ne poster que un ou deux chapitres de plus, mais tout compte fait étant donné que je suis à fond dedans, j'ai changé d'avis et je vais en poster plus. Combien ? Je ne sais pas encore on verra.  
J'espère que le chapitre 5 vous a plut.  
Il est différent des autres car Harry agit à présent et pense moins à Sirius.  
C'est pour cette raison que j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu._

_En tout cas je remercie tous les lecteurs et rewiewers, en particulier lice-shan qui a été la première à me supporter. _

_Encore merci pour votre patience  
J'ai besoin de vos rewiews alors postez-en moi, juste pour me faire plaisir et me donner la force d'avancer dans ce monde cruel où règne l'individualisme, PLEASE !_

_Ca y est je dramatise, qu'est ce qui ne faut pas inventer pour avoir une rewiew !  
Mais rassurez-vous j'ai encore tout mon potentiel intellectuel pour vous poster le chapitre suivant !  
Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit à Griffounette ?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6 Exercer la magie en toute liberté **_

* * *

Bonne nuit Sirius, Papa, Maman, Cédric.

Demain est un grand jour, un jour où je dévoilerai ma puissance.

Un jour qui me conduira vers la victoire car je ne dois pas échouer, trop de personnes ont placé leur espoir en moi, je ne dois pas les décevoir.

Mon bonheur je le conçois dans la mort auprès de vous, après ma victoire.

* * *

Cette nuit, aucun cauchemar n'a été capable d'entraver la quiétude qui m'habitait durant mon sommeil.

Le simple fait de visionner vos visages souriants de bonheur en me voyant revenir victorieux de la bataille finale, m'a suffit afin d'écarter les pensées néfastes qui auraient été susceptibles de mettre un terme au rayonnement d'une mère qui peut enfin resserrer son fils dans ses bras.

Cela fait quatorze ans qu'elle attend ce moment.

Alors patiente encore un peu maman, tu pourras me serrer dans tes bras pour l'éternité si tu le souhaites. Pour l'éternité.

Bon allez maintenant je me lève, il faut que j'essaye les formules les plus importantes pour mener à bien mon combat.

* * *

Voyons ce que contient mon armoire à vêtements. Ok c'est pire que ce que je craignais !

Rien que pour le plaisir je vais te faire la liste de son contenu, Sirius :

deux toiles à parachute mauves avec des trous sous les aisselles (en fait il me semble que ce sont des pulls, et les trous c'est peut-être pour évacuer la transpiration quand tu ne connais pas le déodorant ! Ca c'est tout mon cousin qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui se mange !)

trois pantalons très larges qui pourraient habiller un bébé baleine, et encore je suis absolument convaincu que le baleineau ne mettrait pas ça simplement parce qu'il a du goût, lui.

trois caleçons qui ressemblent pour moi à des pantacourts assez longs

cinq pyjamas dont je dois retrousser la moitié des manches

les chaussettes ça va encore, on a à peu près les mêmes pieds mon cousin et moi, et là encore le goût n'y est pas

Super le bilan ! Non, tout compte fait je vais m'habiller à la mode sorcière et une fois que j'irai au chemin de traverse je me referai une garde-robe complète moldue et sorcière. Niark niark niark, je suis quand même le sauveur du monde sorcier je me dois de m'habiller convenablement (je me la joue à la Lockart, j'espère seulement que je ne deviendrai pas aussi fou que lui !)

Je prends donc une des robes de chez Mme Guipure (je la sponsorise en échange de chocogrenouilles, hum), et des sous-vêtements convenables, à la mode et SURTOUT à ma taille.

Ma robe est verte foncé avec des bordures dorées sur le col et argentées sur les manches.

(_Note de l'auteur_ : pour les sous-vêtements c'est personnel alors essayez d'imaginer ce que donnerait le balafré en baggy ! Comprenez que je ne veuille pas être complice de vos fantasmes ! Rires)

* * *

Je vais dans la salle de bain et par pur réflexe je jette un coup d'œil au tapis, lequel pas plus tard qu'hier était maculé de mon propre sang, mais qui ne garde aujourd'hui aucune trace de la dérive dans laquelle je me suis entraînée.

A quoi bon regretter ce n'est pas le moment, alors je détourne la tête pour me laver et m'habiller rapidement.

Avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner je monte au grenier pour essayer une petite formule ancienne qui me facilitera encore plus la vie dans cette maison de cinglés composée de deux cachalots et d'une anguille anorexique et un peu crispée du derrière.

Comme disait Sirius, « Ta tante est hyper coincée du fait d'avoir le manche d'un éclair de feu coincé dans son arrière-train ! » Sacré Sirius !

Une fois arrivé au grenier, j'oriente mes deux mains paumes jointes vers la voûte du toit, et je commence à prononcer des paroles en langage elfique. Une lumière bleue et scintillante sort de mes paumes jointes pour s'élancer vers le point le plus haut de la maison, puis elle se sépare en plusieurs sources qui poursuivent leur route vers tous les murs de l'habitation.

Heureusement pour moi, ce phénomène n'est visible que par moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma famille s'ils voyaient des lumières recouvrir tous leurs murs pour ensuite rentrer à l'intérieur même de ces murs !

Dudley voudrait sûrement se cacher derrière la télévision chose qui ne serait pas facile à moins de coller trois téléviseurs côte à côte, mon oncle appellerait un prêtre exorciste en urgence, et ma tante irait se cacher derrière son Vernon en insultant mon « a-nor-ma-li-té ».

Ni même l'Ordre ne peut être mis au courant de l'afflux de magie qui est apparu au 4 Privet Drive, mais le plus important c'est que le Ministère de la Magie dirigé par un ministre corrompu et manipulé, ne puisse pas non plus percevoir un quelconque débordement de magie de là où je suis. Plutôt cool non ?

En résumé je peux exercer de la magie sans que quiconque à l'extérieur ne puisse le savoir ni le voir, à moi la belle vie !

* * *

Tu te rends compte, je vais enfin pouvoir manger à ma faim, parce que devine quoi Sirius, j'ai retrouvé sept livres dans une de mes capes, que je me suis acheté dans le courant du mois de février au cas où si mon oncle et ma tante me saoulaient de trop, je pouvais prendre mes jambes à mon coup et me casser de la maison. Dans ce cas-là il aurait bien fallu que je débrouille seul, donc j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter quelques livres où il y aurait des sorts et des conseils très utiles pour une vie en solitaire. Exactement ce qu'il me faut aujourd'hui.

Les titres parlent d'eux-mêmes :

_« Tome 1 de la « Saga du Marlou »_ : Comment construire un véritable palace au milieu de nulle part ? Inclus le guide complet des sorts de protection anti-intrusion pour votre demeure »

_« Tome 2 de la « Saga du Marlou » _: Une fois la maison construite, comment avoir l'eau courante ? Inclus le guide qui vous permettra de ne payer aucune taxe de construction, de loyer, de matériaux … »

_« Tome 3 de la « Saga du Marlou »_ : Comment aménager sa maison et son jardin ? Inclus le guide pour créer autant de pièces que vous le souhaitez sans restriction budgétaire + les astuces pour élaborer une piscine intérieure et un plafond magique »

_« Tome 4 de la « Saga du Marlou »_ : Comment rendre sa maison accessible et visible seulement aux personnes de son choix ? Inclus le guide pour duper le ministère »

« Guide de décoration et d'ameublement de sa maison »

« Comment se débrouiller seul dans le monde sorcier : Tous les points de transplanage, les cheminées communes, les restaurants, les magasins et les banques d'Europe »

« Faire la cuisine, le ménage et le rangement, avec la magie c'est plus simple ! »

Je sais qu'elle doit être ta réaction en ce moment même.

Je sais, je sais, les livres de Christopher Rickx et sa _« Saga du Marlou », _sont interdits par le Ministère de la Magie car ils permettent à leurs possesseurs d'extorquer le ministère.

Tu dois te demander où et quand je me les suis procuré n'est ce pas ?

Eh bien, j'ai utilisé vers le mois de février le passage derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne pour aller à pré-au-lard, puis une fois là-bas j'ai utilisé une cheminée commune dans laquelle j'ai prononcé comme destination : « Chemin de Traverse ».

Ensuite j'ai remonté ma cape afin que l'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître, et je suis allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes plus précisément dans la librairie la plus lugubre et j'ai demandé les livres.

Voila tu sais tout. Quand aux trois suivants, je me les suis procuré sur le chemin du retour en donnant un gros pourboire au vendeur afin qu'il n'insiste pas pour connaître mon âge ou tout simplement mon nom.

Maintenant je suis entièrement paré pour une petite vie en solo !

Mais pour l'instant mon estomac a autre chose en tête et je vais me précipiter pour le satisfaire. Pfff, réfléchir ça creuse.

* * *

Je vais devoir me coltiner les regards de peur, de mépris et de dégoût que vont me lancer ma tendre « famille » durant le petit-déjeuner, vraiment génial !

Allez Harry courage tu es un Griffondor oui ou non ? Euhh ! Ben en fait je suis moitié Griffondor et moitié Serpentard, j'aurais pu aller dans la maison des serpents si je l'avais souhaité. Peut-être qu'ainsi Rogue aurait été gentil avec moi, je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas il m'aurait quand même fait comprendre qu'il me déteste.

Après tout c'est du passé. Je suis à Griffondor un point c'est tout.

Allez maintenant je me dois d'affronter le présent à savoir ma chère famille moldue.

Je descends les escaliers sept par sept (_Note de l'auteur_ : Et oui le petit Harry a développé sa force physique rien qu'en lisant tous ces bouquins hier ! Cherchez pas c'est de la magie ! Attention, il ne faut pas faire ça chez soi et laisser ça aux professionnels, à moins que vous ailliez une ambulance à disposition aux bas des escaliers, bas que vous atteindrez beaucoup plus vite que ce que vous aviez prévu au départ !)

En trois sauts je me retrouve donc en bas. Ma « famille » est déjà attablée.

Un quart de pamplemousse m'attend dans mon assiette, quart je ne mangerai pas.

Je m'avance vers la table, je m'installe. J'entends un objet tomber c'est sûrement la fourchette de mon oncle qui doit être en ce moment même en train de faire une syncope. Il faut rappeler que je suis habillé comme un sorcier, il y a de quoi choquer les Dursley !

Je sors ma baguette sans relever la tête pour contempler les leurs.

J'entends deux bruits de chaise que l'on racle précipitamment sur le sol, accompagné d'un petit hurlement craintif qui doit provenir de mon cousin.

Je me décide enfin à lever la tête, et ce que je vois me fait grandement sourire : ils sont tous morts de peur ! Chiche Sirius je leur fais « Bouh » et ils se mettent tous à hurler ! Non ce n'est pas bien.

Je fais bouger ma baguette en prononçant « Creatius petidejeunus », et un petit-déjeuner copieux apparaît ! C'est vachement pratique ! Heureusement que je suis un sorcier assez puissant parce que sinon la nourriture ne sera pas terrible. En effet, j'ai appris que la qualité de la nourriture qu'un sorcier fait apparaître est proportionnelle avec la puissance du sorcier. Ainsi je peux me dire miam miam !

Je me plonge dans mon assiette et je peux apprécier mes dons culinaires.

Pendant que je déjeune, les Dursley ne font aucun geste et semblent vouloir concourir pour le prix de celui qui respirera le moins.

* * *

Une fois que j'ai le ventre bien remplit, je débarrasse la table d'un coup de baguette, puis je retourne vers les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Je gravis les escaliers à une vitesse vertigineuse et regagne bien vite mon repaire.

Et bien mon bon Sirius ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

Où sont mes livres scolaires depuis la première année ?

Ah les voici. Je vais les apprendre par cœur on ne sait jamais.

Le premier est déjà appris, le deuxième, le troisième…

Voila, je me sens plus intelligent ! Je me suis rendu compte que les professeurs ne finissaient pas complètement le programme, excepté pour le Professeur Rogue qui a même de l'avance.

Voyons voir ce que je peux faire avec tout ça.

Je regarde ma lampe de bureau, je veux qu'elle bouge, je la vois bouger, alors là, en ce moment, je la fais bouger rien qu'avec ma volonté.

Bientôt tous les objets de ma chambre bougent et tournent autour de moi, je les contrôlent tous, ils m'obéissent, je veux qu'ils retournent à leur place, je les vois retourner à leur place dans ma tête, je ferme les yeux pour les imaginer mieux, et quand je les réouvre, ils sont de nouveau à leur place. Waou c'est trop cool !

Quand je fais un peu le bilan, je me rends compte que tous, mais absolument tous les livres que je possède, je les connais par cœur. Aussi bien ceux de quidditch que de potions ou de métamorphose, je connais tout leur contenu.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'il me faut de l'aspirine sorcier en permanence dans ma poche, que je suis obligé d'utiliser à chaque fois que je m'amuse à apprendre chaque page de chaque livre dans un temps record.

A présent mon bon Sirius, je vais faire mon programme pour cet après-midi.

Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu au meilleur moyen de partir d'ici sans trop créer d'embrouilles et d'alertes générales.

Bon Harry maintenant fait marcher ton cerveau.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 6 est terminé.  
J'ai été un peu déçue du peu de rewiews.  
Dites moi quoi, ça m'aidera

Votre Griffounette


	9. Avis aux lecteurs et aux lectrices

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**

* * *

**

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

**Me revoilà mes ami(e) s !**

**Maintenant que le stress lié au bac est passé et que je l'ai obtenu avec mention AB et mention  
européenne, je suis disponible afin d'écrire le chapitre 7 !**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais l'obtention de mon bac était ma priorité absolue !**

**J'ai republié les 6 premiers chapitres, en corrigeant les erreurs de frappe, les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe, et en enlevant certaines répétitions.**

**En même temps je vous livre le 7ème chapitre.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire pas de vos impressions ou de vos envies pour la suite, je suis à votre entière disposition !**

**Les critiques ne sont pas à bannir, je vous remercie 1000 fois du soutien que vous m'apportez.**

**Gros bisous et bonne relecture des chapitres précédents pour ceux qui le souhaitent, et bonne lecture du chapitre 7**

**

* * *

**

**Gros bisous et bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes**

**Griffounette l'heureuse bachelière du 59 !**


	10. Refaire sa vie ailleurs et en solitaire

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**

* * *

**

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 7 Refaire sa vie ailleurs et en solitaire _**

* * *

A présent mon bon Sirius, je vais faire mon programme pour cet après-midi.

Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu au meilleur moyen de partir d'ici sans trop créer d'embrouilles et d'alertes générales.

Bon Harry maintenant fait marcher ton cerveau.

* * *

L'idéal serait de partir d'ici, de trouver un terrain pour bâtir ma maison, et de l'équiper afin de m'entraîner pour le combat final contre Voldemort.  
Avec tout ce que j'ai lu, je suis capable de faire ça.  
Le problème est qu'il me faut trouver une personne qualifiée, qui pourrait m'assister et m'aider dans certains entraînements.  
En effet, il me faudrait une ou plusieurs personnes pour perfectionner mes entraînements aux armes blanches, pour les entraînements animagus, pour vérifier ma maîtrise de l'occlumencie, et pour faire des duels en combat réel.

Parce que c'est bien gentil de maîtriser à fond les stratégies de combat et les différentes phases de transformation animagus, mais il me faut absolument au moins une personne à mes côtés pour prononcer les formules de transes animagus, et pour prévenir des risques quelconques.

Le problème, c'est que les seules personnes que je connais et qui seraient susceptibles de m'aider, font partie de L'Ordre du Phénix, et sont donc à la botte de Dumbledore.

Après tout je ne suis pas obligé de m'occuper de cela maintenant, le plus important à présent c'est d'utiliser mes deux mois de vacances à bon escient, car c'est bien le temps qui va me manquer, j'en suis convaincu, le combat final va arriver bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est plus de temps. Or, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et j'en ai conclu que c'était possible pour moi d'avoir autant de temps que nécessaire : dix, quinze, vingt ans… sans pour autant vieillir.

* * *

En effet, le professeur Flitwick a expliqué cette année qu'il existait au ministère de la magie, une sphère inter – temporelle élaborée par Merlin, qui est secrètement gardée dans le « Département des Mystères ». Il y avait des illustrations dans un des livres de 5ème année, et cette sphère, je l'ai aperçue dans une des pièces précédant celle de l'arcade. Je sais donc où elle se trouve, et j'ai dans le but d'aller la chercher et de lancer un sortilège d'illusion à la place qu'elle occupait, afin que personne ne remarque son absence.

Bon alors le temps c'est réglé, l'assistance d'un professionnel c'est à voir, et ma fuite c'est très simple j'ai tout organisé.

Je t'explique : Tout d'abord, je vais me mettre à écrire un vingtaine de lettres pour l'Ordre, de manière convaincante, pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Ensuite, je vais jeter un sort à chacune d'elle pour que tous les trois jours, une des lettres s'accroche automatiquement à une des pattes d'Hedwige.  
Ainsi, l'Ordre aura son message.  
De plus, je ne vais recevoir aucune lettre cet été, même pour mon anniversaire, car Dumbledore l'a formellement interdit, pour devine quoi Sirius? Ma sécurité bien sur.

Pour les Dursley, je vais leur donner l'illusion que je ne suis pas chez eux, comme si j'étais à Poudlard. Ils penseront donc que c'est normal que je ne sois pas là étant donné que je suis dans mon école de dégénérés.

* * *

Bon et bien Sirius, tout est prêt pour mon départ, du moins pour le couvrir. J'ai fini de rédiger les lettres et j'ai prévenu Hedwige de ne pas me suivre et d'accomplir sa mission de messager.

Je suis convaincu que Dumbledore a prévu de toute façon de ne pas m'envoyer les résultats de mes Buses, car une fois reçus mes résultats officiels, je passerai « Sorcier de Second Cycle » et je pourrai donc utiliser la magie. Et ça Dumbledore ne le veut certainement pas parce qu'il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur moi, et Voldemort pourrait me retrouver : Ta sécurité Harry.  
Non, le vieux fou va attendre le jour de la rentrée pour me les donner, espèce de connard !

De toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire, car j'ai fait une potion qui s'appelle la « Potion d'indétectable » qui, lorsque l'on y plonge le bout de sa baguette pendant vingt minutes, rend comme son nom l'indique, sa baguette intraçable par le ministère. La recette de cette potion-là ne fait parti d'aucun de mes livres, mais d'un de ceux de la Réserve de Poudlard. Je l'ai recopiée vite fait avant que Miss Teigne ne me sente.

En tout cas je peux te dire Sirius qu'il ait très difficile d'écrire de la main droite, et de tenir en même temps sa baguette au dessus du chaudron avec sa main gauche, quand on voit la chaleur qu'il dégage. C'est à se demander comment le pauvre bout de bois s'y prend pour ne pas fondre dans le chaudron ! C'est magique quoi, et la potion est étudiée pour, heureusement d'ailleurs car je serai bien avancé !

Ouf ! Les vingt minutes sont passées, je transpire à grosses gouttes. Je sors le bout de ma baguette de l'intérieur du chaudron et l'essuie avec le bas de mon T-shirt. Bon, on va lancer un sort minime pour tester si cela a fonctionné ou pas. Le sort « Wingardium Leviosa » fera son affaire.

Allez « Wingardium Leviosa » et la cage d'Hedwige vole dans la chambre, sous les hululements plaintifs de cette dernière car j'ai renversé sa gamelle d'eau. Je retire le sort et regarde par la fenêtre.  
Et qu'y vois-je selon toi Sirius ? Rien, absolument rien.  
Aucun hibou du Ministère ni de l'Ordre, que dalle ! Je suis hyper heureux ! Si Rogue savait que j'ai été capable de réaliser une potion d'une telle difficulté, il avalerait sans aucun doute tous les poisons de sa réserve personnelle en appelant sa mère à l'aide et en maudissant une fois de plus le nom des Potter ! Cela ne m'étonne guère alors que j'ai un destin pourri !

* * *

Parfait, tout mon plan se déroule parfaitement bien !  
Pour la construction d'une maison, ma maison, je m'y occuperai plus tard.  
En effet, une fois parti je pourrai louer une chambre d'hôtel ou carrément un appartement, et tout cela bien entendu dans une parfaite confidentialité. Il me faudra retirer de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Heureusement que les gobelins ne posent aucune question. Pour eux le client doit être satisfait, et donc s'il demande à ce que sa venue reste confidentielle, elle restera confidentielle. De plus, j'ai appris que le sortilège de « l'Impero » et la potion de Vériterasum sont inefficaces sur les Gobelins.  
Encore une raison pour laquelle Gringotts est très réputée !

Seulement, même si cette banque est sure, je préférerais n'y aller qu'une seule fois, et dans ce cas demander aux gobelins s'il n'existe pas un quelconque moyen pour retirer de l'argent à distance, comme une carte bleue moldue en somme.

* * *

Ca y est, tout est prêt. Hedwige m'a mordillée l'oreille pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord pour transmettre les lettres pour l'Ordre, enfin je ne parle pas la chouette, mais je suppose que c'était pour ça et sûrement également pour me souhaiter bonne chance.  
C'est un amour cette chouette !

Mes valises sont prêtes. J'ai du en dupliquer une car je n'avais plus assez de place dans les deux autres. Et hop, un petit sort de « reducto » par-ci, et un autre par-là, et tout cela se retrouve dans ma poche. Je regarde ma montre, il est 16h14. Je vais me mettre à descendre pour voir ma « famille », enfin ce n'est pas pour taper discute, mais pour les « ensorceler », on peut le dire comme ça.  
Ainsi ils ne seront plus importunés par leur neveu et pourront dire à tout le quartier que je suis à Saint Brutus, « étant comme tu le sais si bien Sirius, et Rogue n'en démentirait pas, un cas désespéré ».  
Je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre, mais une force me pousse à me retourner pour regarder cette chambre, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Drôle de sensation.

Je descends les escaliers tout en chantonnant une chanson country du groupe Red Nex : Cotton Eyes Joe. (J'adore ce groupe ! Si vous ne connaissez pas cette musique, je vous conseille de l'écouter).  
Je retrouve les Dursley en train de regarder « Qui veut gagner des millions ? », et Dudley hurle à qui veut l'entendre que la capitale du Mexique est Caracas ! Non mais vraiment !

Bon allez, je vais être obligé de briser cette scène pathétique, c'est que je n'ai pas que cela à faire !  
Je les appelle, ils ne répondent pas, trop captivés par Jean-Pierre.  
En tout cas moi je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, foi de Potter ! Je contourne le canapé pour venir me placer devant la télévision et admirer leurs tronches de cake, enfin ça c'est secondaire. Ils grognent, réaction évidente, et relèvent leur regard vers moi en un seul mouvement simultané ! Quelle synchro ! Je suis impressionné. Vraiment.  
Avant qu'ils ne me hurlent dessus, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur eux tout en prononçant l'un après l'autre, les sorts « Silencio » et « Petrificus Totalus ». Heureusement qu'ils étaient avachis sur le canapé, sans quoi on n'aurait eu le droit à un véritable tremblement de terre. Deux baleines échouées quoi.

Je visualise leur esprit pour qu'ils assimilent le fait que je ne sois pas là, enfin que je serais à Poudlard. Une fois fait, je les libère de leur pétrification et leur lance un sort de sommeil longue durée (environ 6 ou 7 heures), je crois. J'espère que le sorta les mêmes effets sur les moldus que sur les sorciers ! Dans mon empressement je n'ai même pas vérifié !

* * *

Voila Sirius. Tout est prêt. Je vais maintenant créer un portoloin qui va me permettre de me rendre directement devant la banque de Gringotts. Mais avant cela, je rabats la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête, et m'approche de la glace pour bien la placer. Après m'être regardé quelques secondes, je décide de retirer mes lunettes et de me lancer un sort de correction de vue.

Je sens alors des petits picotements sous mes paupières, et je les réouvre pour admirer le résultat.  
Je vois merveilleusement bien et je me demande pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais proposé de corriger ma vue. Sûrement parce que mon père portait des lunettes, et les gens aiment bien, sauf Rogue bien entendu, me dire que je ressemble à mon père qui était merveilleux.

Je cache ma cicatrice sous une bonne touffe de cheveux et sort ma baguette de ma poche.  
J'ai appris à la prendre avec moi à n'importe quel endroit et à n'importe quel moment. C'est bien le seul conseil de Maugrey que j'ai retenu avec autant d'attention :  
« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE POTTER, votre baguette est votre bouée de sauvetage, votre unique alliée lorsque vous serez seul, alors gardez-là précieusement avec vous »

Je cherche un objet anodin des yeux, et prends un air sadique en remarquant le jeu vidéo préféré de Dudley qui traîne sur la table de la cuisine à côté d'une canette de soda et d'un paquet de cacahuètes, intitulé : « Panique sur la Lune, les Martiens attaquent ! »

Je prends l'objet dans mes mains, grimaçant sous les amas de nourriture qui recouvrent le jeu. Répugnant. Il y a de tout là-dessus, de la sauce à raviolis en passant par du jus de cornichons.

Je visualise alors le devant de l'entrée de Gringotts, en me la représentant le plus nettement possible. Doucement tout en fermant les yeux et en pensant très fort à cette image, je prononce la formule « Portus » sur le jeu tout en me donnant un délai de dix secondes avant l'enclenchement du portoloin.

Je tâte alors mes poches pour vérifier que mes malles réduites sont bien dedans, mets mes lunettes dans ma poche. En effet, les laisser là aurait paru louche aux yeux des Dursley et aurait sûrement briser le sortilège d'illusion posé sur eux.  
Bon tout est prêt, plus que 4 secondes, c'est-à-dire juste le temps de choper le paquet de cookies au chocolat, qui au miracle n'est pas entamé, situé à côté du micro-onde.

Deux secondes…une seconde…et Hop, le crochet qui me tire le nombril, je ferme les yeux.  
Je déteste les portoloins.

Je sens peu après la terre ferme sous mes pieds. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir…

La Banque Gringotts bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais Sirius ? Que ton filleul s'était planté ?  
Ca y est j'ai réussi, ça mérite bien un cookie ça !

Je respire un grand coup, et souris. La vraie vie commence pour moi maintenant.

Je respire enfin la vraie liberté.

Je suis libre ! Waouhhhhhhhhhh ! I'm the king of the world !

* * *

Voila, voila.

J'ai fini le chapitre 7.  
Je sais que j'ai été très longue pour le publier ce chapitre et j'en ai expliqué les raisons dans l'annonce précédent ce chapitre.

J'ai réédité par ailleurs les chapitres précédents, en corrigeant les fautes…  
En tout cas, j'espère de tout cœur qui ce chapitre vous a plut. Il est plus sérieux car Harry se décide à agir, il y a donc moins d'humour. Je voulais me cadrer plus sur les actions de Harry.  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Si c'est le cas, vous avez la possibilité de tout me dire dans les rewiews, ou même sur mon adresse e-mail.

Et surtout, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, dites le moi.

Par exemple, avec qui voulez-vous que Harry trouve de l'aide pour ses entraînements animagus ?

Des anciens élèves de Poudlard qui seraient devenu Aurors dans un autre pays ? (Tonks a dit que très peu d'élèves de Poudlard étaient devenus aurors durant les années précédentes)

Ou d'une personne que Harry connaît ?  
Ou bien d'une personne que Harry ne connaît pas, et dans ce cas là il faudrait créer un personnage ?

Dites moi tout, j'ai besoin de votre opinion.

Merci beaucoup, sincèrement.

Gros bisous et encore bonnes vacances.

Votre Griffounette


	11. Petit vote très important

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**

* * *

**

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Demande aux lecteurs et lectrices de ma fic**_

**

* * *

**

**On m'a proposé Narcissa Malefoy et Rémus Lupin pour aider Harry pour ses transformations animagus et ses entraînements.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je vous demande de voter pour celui que vous voulez, car il me semble que ces deux personnages sont assez conformes.**

**

* * *

**

**Vous pouvezdonc choisir**

**A : Rémus Lupin**

**B : Narcissa Malefoy**

**C : Narcissa Malefoy qui vient accompagnée de son fils Drago**

**

* * *

**

**Pas de slash dans cette fic**

**Dites-moi quoi le plus rapidement possible**

**

* * *

**

**Votre Griffounette**

**_PS :_ Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 8 avant le 5 septembre. Après je rentre à l'université et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster.  
Je ne le crois pas car j'ai déjà eu un aperçu d'emploi du temps.**


	12. Découvertes à Gringotts

_**Toi mon étoile **_

**

* * *

**

**Une fic de Grifounette mettant en scène des personnages de JK Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_Rewiews : Merci beaucoup pour tous les rewiewers et rewieweuses _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 8 Découvertes à Gringotts_**

_**

* * *

**_

Deux secondes…une seconde…et Hop, le crochet qui me tire le nombril, je ferme les yeux.  
Je déteste les portoloins.

Je sens peu après la terre ferme sous mes pieds. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir…

La Banque Gringotts bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais Sirius ? Que ton filleul s'était planté ?  
Ca y est j'ai réussi, ça mérite bien un cookie ça !

Je respire un grand coup, et souris. La vraie vie commence pour moi maintenant.

Je respire enfin la vraie liberté.

Je suis libre ! Waouhhhhhhhhhh ! I'm the king of the world !

_**

* * *

**_

J'aperçois la porte d'entrée de Gringotts, tandis ce qu'une bouffée de bonheur envahit tout mon être.

Je suis en ce moment même littéralement en train de dévorer mon troisième cookie !

Je souris en pensant que si je persiste à manger des cookies à chaque fois que je suis euphorique à présent, je vais devoir m'inscrire au « club des boulimiques euphoriques ».

Je m'avance à petits pas vers la grande porte, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux passants du Chemin de Traverse. Une jeune femme me jette des regards inquiets tout en serrant son fils contre elle. Elle semble effrayée par les hommes à capuche. C'est compréhensible. Il y a très peu d'enfants dans l'allée. Les passants ont quasiment tous leurs mains dans leurs poches, où se trouve leur baguette sans aucun doute.

Je soupire tristement. Les « Temps sombres » sont revenus.

Je grimpe les marches de Gringotts et pénètre dans la Banque. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Les gens semblent éviter de sortir, et ainsi de limiter leurs déplacements. Je ne serais pas étonner d'apprendre que les ventes par correspondance ont triplées, ces derniers temps.

Je m'avance vers un comptoir et demande au gobelin des informations sur mon coffre. Il me regarde attentivement bien dans les yeux, c'est leur façon de vérifier l'identité d'une personne. Il ne me pose aucune question et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Mon coffre est très ancien et contient l'argent des Griffondor et des Potter. A vrai dire je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné. Kalyr me confirme que je suis bien le descendant de Godric Griffondor. Encore un « détail » qu'a omis de me préciser ce cher Dumbledore !

J'apprends d'ailleurs que ce dernier a placé un sort sur ma clé afin de savoir quand elle est utilisée. Je demande plus de détails sur ce sort, et Kalyr me dit que Dumbledore peut savoir quand et combien d'argent je retire. Il m'espionne jusqu'à la banque ce salaud !

Je demande à Kalyr d'appliquer la loi de protection des clients et de leur confidentialité, que je peux soustraire étant donné que j'ai plus de quinze ans. Kalyr retire alors le sort qui repose sur ma clé.

* * *

Nous partons alors tous les deux vers mon coffre. Je pénètre à l'intérieur. Alors que je me baissais pour mettre de l'or dans ma bourse, Kalyr me tapote l'épaule en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, et me conduit vers une porte en acier au fond du coffre. Il me demande ensuite de placer ma main sur l'emblème des Griffondor. La porte s'illumine, et l'on peut percevoir une centaine de cliquetis.  
C'est plutôt bon signe, cela veut dire que je suis bien un Potter.

La porte s'ouvre. Nous rentrons tous les deux à l'intérieur. Mon cœur manque un bond. Des tonnes d'étagères de livres se succèdent dans cette pièce, des armes les plus diverses sillonnent les murs, des coffres remplis de bijoux s'amassent, ainsi que des objets que je ne connais pas, entreposés sur une large table en marbre.

Je m'approche de cette table, la parcourant du regard sans pour autant toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Mon regard se pose sur une lettre écrite à mon intention en lettres dorées. Kalyr m'empresse de l'ouvrir.

Hésitant, je défais l'enveloppe avec précaution, comme si elle allait s'effriter entre mes doigts.

La voici :

_  
Cher héritier,_

_Nous sommes au courant de tes projets concernant cette guerre et ta position face à L'Ordre du Phoenix, et nous t'approuvons.  
Cette lettre a été rédigée en prenant compte des évènements derniers.  
Nous sommes profondément attristés pour toi, et nous souhaitons te souhaiter bonne chance et t'accorder notre aide pour que tu puisses mener à bien ton combat._

_Dans cette salle tu trouveras des livres extrêmement rares voire pour certains, uniques._

_Tu y trouveras des formules d'ancienne magie et des rituels très puissants. _

Tu auras comme tu le sais déjà, besoin de l'aide d'une personne assez puissante et disposant de beaucoup de connaissances, ainsi ce serait mieux que cela soit une sang-pure, pour certaines parties de ton apprentissage, notamment celui d'animagus.

_Nous te faisons pleinement confiance pour le choix de cette personne._

_Des armes magiques se trouvent ici. Tu n'auras besoin d'aucun manuel d'utilisation, car un simple contact effectué sur une des armes, te donne accès à toutes les techniques de combat propres à cette arme, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ses propriétés magiques._

_Nous te conseillons d'étudier minutieusement chaque bijou. Tu devrais faire un tri parmi eux.  
Pour cela, tu dois toucher chaque bijou et garder ceux qui brillent à ton contact, dégagent de le chaleur ou de la magie, et tu verras que certains s'échapperont de tes mains pour aller se poser sur une partie de ton corps. Ces bijoux-là disparaîtront tout en laissant un tatouage sur une partie du corps. Ce sont des bijoux à protection permanente.  
En effet, si tu es dépouillé des anneaux et autres colliers que tu portent à tes doigts et à ton cou, tu auras quand même de la protection, et les sorts de torture te seront moins forts et causeront moins de dégâts pour ta santé._

_Il y a des potions tout au fond de ces malles. Bois-les toutes quand tu le pourras. Elles te protègeront contre le Véritérasum par exemple, contre tous les poisons, te permettront de voir la nuit, de détecter les capes et les sortilèges d'invisibilité, ou encore de détecter les personnes sous Polynectar._

_Elles ont un effet permanent car elles vont s'adapter à ton code génétique._

_A présent, nous tenons à t'offrir une maison, construite magiquement selon tes propres critères.  
Cette maison tu l'as compris, est ta maison idéale, telle que tu l'as imaginé.  
Elle dispose de tous les sorts de protection possibles, elle est indétectable. Aucun hibou ne peut y accéder sauf ta chouette Hedwige. Tu y trouveras du confort, un abri, ton refuge. Nous n'avons pas besoin de te laisser un guide, chaque couloir, chaque pièce, vient de ton imagination._

_Tu n'auras pas à déplacer tout le contenu de cette salle jusqu'à ta demeure, tous les objets qui la peuplent viendront se positionner d'eux-mêmes aux endroits appropriés. Les armes dans la salle de combat, les potions dans le laboratoire de potions, cela va de soit !_

_Nous t'avons laissé quelques cadeaux et une surprise là-bas, qui te plairont sûrement et faciliteront pour un d'entre eux, ton projet temporel._

_Kalyr semble avoir également un présent pour toi._

_  
Ne culpabilise pas pour tes parents, pour Cédric et Sirius. Tout ira bien, nous avons entièrement confiance en toi._

_Sois fort jeune héritier._

_Nous sommes tous fiers de toi._

_Je t'aime Harry, mon bébé, mon fils, ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi et t'aimons très fort, ne l'oublie jamais. Laisse la force de notre amour te guider et t'aider dans ta lourde tache._

_Prends mon épée Harry. Elle te revient à présent, Fumseck te la renvoie, je te la lègue._

_A bientôt Harry James Potter Evans_

_La famille Griffondor-Potter_

* * *

Je suis vraiment très ému par ces derniers mots, car pour une fois c'est ma propre famille qui me dit qu'elle est fière de moi. Je sers la lettre contre mon cœur et la range dans une de mes poches.

Devant moi se trouve une réplique miniaturisée de ma maison, avec un mot m'indiquant qu'il me suffit de la toucher, pour que je sois téléporté jusqu'à elle.

J'entends un _hum hum _venant de derrière mon épaule. Je me retourne alors pour voir Kalyr me tendre une magnifique bourse.

Devant mon air curieux, Kalyr me dit que cette bourse est ma carte de crédit moldue.  
Elle reconnaît mon identité, et je n'ai qu'à dire la somme souhaitée pour qu'elle apparaisse dans ma bourse.

Je le remercie chaleureusement pour son charmant accueil et pour sa coopération.  
En effet, Dumbledore n'a plus aucun accès sur mes dépenses de Gringotts.

Il me dit que c'est tout à fait normal. Dans un commun accord, il sort de la pièce tout en verrouillant la porte, et moi j'avance ma main vers la maison miniature.

Je la touche enfin, ferme les yeux en reconnaissant les effets d'un portoloin, puis je suis aspiré par le nombril avec un crochet.

* * *

Lorsque je réouvre mes yeux, c'est pour découvrir une allée merveilleusement bien fleurie, tout bonnement magnifique qui conduit comme je le sais, vers une première porte en acier.

Je m'approche avec une grande émotion.  
Je suis si heureux Sirius, j'ai cru que je ne le serais plus jamais.  
J'ai même eu peur vois-tu de n'être même plus capable de faire un Patronus, tant ma peine était énorme.

Je m'approche toujours de cette porte. Le lion qui la surplombe ouvre ses yeux, me regarde, rugit, et la porte s'ouvre devant mes yeux ébahis. C'est exactement comme cela que je l'avais imaginé.

Le lion qui vérifie l'identité de l'individu devant lui, et qui juge les personnes dignes de pénétrer dans l'antre, selon que je souhaite ou non les recevoir. Il est doté de sorts de défense si les personnes souhaitant rentrer sont malveillantes, ou me sont pleinement indésirables. Dumbledore par exemple, vraiment par exemple !

C'est magnifique !

Tout en repensant à chaque détail de mes rêves concernant cette maison, j'arrive enfin devant la porte d'entrée de mon chez-moi. En levant un peu la tête vers la droite, je peux distinguer les buts d'un terrain de quidditch situé un peu vers l'arrière de la maison.

Vers la gauche, il y a une réplique parfaite de la fontaine du Ministère de la Magie, et je sais que si je vais tout au fond de ma propriété, je verrais une grande piscine-jaccuzi cachée derrière mon immense bâtisse.

C'est avec ses pensées heureuses que le serpent entourant la poignée de la porte d'entrée, me dit « Bonjour Maître Potter, en fourchelangue ». La porte s'ouvre alors. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire deux pas en avant, que quelque chose me fonce dessus.

Je prends peur, mais me rassure en entendant la voix si familière de quelqu'un que je connais trop bien !

* * *

« Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est très content d'être au service du bon Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby ne voulait plus servir à Poudlard pour le méchant Albus Dumbledore qui a fait du mal au bon Monsieur Harry Potter ! Il a caché des choses à Harry Potter ! Mais maintenant le bon Dobby va s'occuper de Harry Potter, si Monsieur Harry Potter le veut bien, je ne voudrais pas déranger Harry Potter ! Dobby est un bon elfe de maison ! »

Eh bien ça pour une surprise c'est une bonne surprise, et oui c'est bien Dobby la fameuse surprise de mes aïeux !

Je souris en constatant que Dobby porte une robe rouge et or, avec les armoiries de Griffondor cousues en son centre, et aussi qu'il a débité toutes ses paroles presque sans respirer !

Je souris tout en rassurant Dobby sur le fait que j'accepte qu'il s'occupe de moi !

Il a l'air heureux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il sourît, et étant très émotif Dobby se jette en pleurant dans les bras, et en pestant contre « l'immonde elfe de maison Kreattur qui a fait du mal au bon Sirius Black et à Monsieur Harry Potter ! » Ne m'attendant pas à cela, je tapote maladroitement le dos du pauvre Dobby, tout en lui affirmant que maintenant qu'il est là, Harry Potter allait aller mieux !

Il me prend alors la main et m'emmène dans le grand salon, où il me conduit vers la grande table.

Je le suis avec peine, car Dobby sautille comme un enfant de cinq ans devant un arbre de Noël !

Sur la table se trouvent les fameux cadeaux évoqués par mes ancêtres.  
L'épée de Griffondor trône majestueusement sur la table, un œuf assez gros est posé à côté.

Je prends cet œuf et le place près de mon oreille pour tenter de percevoir un quelconque bruit.

En réponse l'œuf se casse vers son sommet, et une petite tête hésitante se risque à sortir, bientôt suivie de tout le corps. Je défaits les morceaux de coquille qui l'empêche de sortir entièrement, et le bébé phoenix sort de son œuf.

Dobby me sort de mon ravissement en me priant de nommer la petite phoenix. Et oui c'est une jolie demoiselle qui se love dans mon cou. Je la regarde alors et lui demande si le nom de Liliane lui convient. J'ai pensé à ma mère à ce moment-là, j'espère qu'elle aimera, cela me ravirais beaucoup qu'elle accepte ce nom.

La phoenix pousse de longs trémolos joyeux. Une lumière rouge et or défile entre nous, et Liliane me dit que ce nom lui plait beaucoup et qu'elle est ravie de m'avoir comme maître.

Je lui demande alors comment se fait t'il que je parle la langue des Phoenix, et Liliane me répond que c'est parce que j'en possède un.

Elle s'envole alors dans la pièce et me dit qu'elle va rejoindre son perchoir dans ma chambre.

Je suis content et fier de posséder un phoenix qui s'appelle Liliane.

* * *

Je regarde ce qu'il reste sur la table. Une boite ronde avec des trous. J'avance prudemment mes mains craignant une attaque, mais me relaxe en pensant à ceux qui l'ont mise ici, et au fait qu'ils ne me veulent aucun mal.

J'ouvre la boite, pour voir en sortir un petit serpent tout mignon, qui se faufile en sifflant tout autour de mon bras. Je décide de lui parler en premier en lui demandant s'il a un nom. Il me répond que non.

Je réfléchis quelques instants et lui propose le nom de Derek.

J'entends alors des « ççççççça me convient comme nom, mercccccccci »

Je décide de lui faire la conversation : « Quelle taille auras-tu lorsque tu seras adulte ? »

Il me réponds : « Environ trente mètres » Rien que ça je pense ! Amon avis, Derek appartient à la même race que le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. C'est intéressant.

Derek me fait faut bond et part inspecter les lieux.

Sur la table, il reste une lettre posée sur une autre petite boîte. Je prends la lettre, l'ouvre et la lit à voix haute pour que Dobby l'entende. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.

_Cher héritier,_

_Tu as été très intelligent d'ouvrir cette lettre avant la petite boîte !_

_De toute façon si tu ne l'avais pas fait, la boîte ne se serait pas ouverte !_

_Ayant eu vent de ton projet d'acquérir plus de temps, nous avons décidé de t'aider dans ta tache._

_Tu ne le sais pas mais la garde du « Département des Mystères » a été triplée depuis les évènements de juin dernier. Par conséquent, il te sera extrêmement difficile d'y pénétrer afin d'y substituer la sphère inter – temporelle de Merlin._

_Ainsi dans ce carton, tu trouveras un portoloin qui t'emmènera directement devant la sphère._

_Ne prends ce portoloin qu'entre 19h07 et 19h10. Les rondes se succèdent dans les différentes salles._

_Afin que tu sois parfaitement synchronisé avec les rondes du ministère, tu trouveras une montre de notre création dans le paquet._

_Bonne chance et bon courage_

_La famille Griffondor-Potter_

* * *

J'ouvre la boîte et prends la montre avec précaution qui repose près du portoloin en forme de cookie !

Délicate attention !

Je la place à mon poignet, il est 18h48. Le cadran est magnifique : un petit vif d'or fait le rôle des secondes, qui s'affichent au milieu du vif d'or, deux éclairs de feu, de taille différente sont respectivement les heures et les minutes, le nom Harry Potter est gravé sur le fond du cadran, et le bracelet est orné de runes rouge et or, avec quelques émeraudes qui y sont incrustées.

Magnifique ! Dobby pousse des exclamations à sa vue.

Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder mais le temps presse.

Il est maintenant 18h59. Je me prépare. Dobby est parti me chercher des cookies et un verre de lait.

Je les mange en silence. Une fois fini, je prends ma baguette dans une main et lévite le portoloin hors de la boîte. Je le laisse en l'air et attends patiemment les 19h07.J'en profite pour rabattre ma cagoule sur ma tête, au cas où ça déraperais. Je suis prêt.

19h06mn54s … 19h06mn55s … 19h06mn56s … 19h06mn57s … 19h06mn58s … 19h06mn59s et

19h07mn00s je touche le portoloin toujours en lévitation, et il s'en suit la désagréable sensation du crochet qui vous accroche le nombril.

* * *

Je touche la terre ferme mais trébuche sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Merde. Merde. C'est pas vrai je ne suis qu'un maladroit.

Sirius les gardes vont revenir, il faut que je me dépêche.

Je me relève vite et cours chercher la sphère qui repose sur son socle. Je la mets dans une de mes grandes poches, lorsque j'entends un « arrêtez » provenant du fond du couloir.

Paniquant, je prends ma baguette et murmure un « portus » pour le retour, sous les cris d'alerte de l'Auror qui appelle les autres, et j'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter un « expelliarmus » avant que le portoloin ne me ramène à bon port.

Ouffff. Une fois arrivé je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche. Dobby prend le portoloin usagé et le fait disparaître. Moi je reprends calmement mon souffle et décide de mettre la sphère en action.

C'est simple pas besoin de formule, il suffit de donner une limite à la sphère pour qu'elle mette les lieux en pause temporelle.

Au ministère c'était simple, il n'y avait que le socle qui était en pause temporelle.

Je prends la sphère dans mes mains. Elle a cessé de briller puisqu'elle n'est plus en activité.

Je l'emmène au point le plus haut de la maison, à savoir le grenier.

Une fois arrivé là-haut, tout est comme je l'avais imaginé : un autre socle est posé sur une table haute.

Je dépose la sphère dessus, place mes mains autour, et lui demande de placer toute ma propriété en pause temporelle.

Ensuite la sphère, obéissant à mes instructions, se met à émettre une forte lumière aveuglante qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Puis elle se dissipe.

Je regarde ma montre, elle s'est arrêtée. Quelques instants plus tard elle se remet en route.

Je souris en songeant au fait que mes ancêtres ont pensé que j'aimerais tout de même me situer.

Je les en remercie.

Bon à présent je vais aller dormir. Demain, comme beaucoup d'autres jours je me lèverai pour aller m'occuper du reste de la lettre : les bijoux, les potions et les livres.

En attendant au dodo.

Sans doute que demain Hedwige m'apportera la Gazette qui relatera le vol de la sphère.

Harry Potter, un voleur …. Heureusement que j'avais rabattu ma cagoule ! Je n'aurais pas aimé poser pour des photos des registres D'Azkaban !

* * *

J'arrive dans ma chambre qui est très chaleureuse, aux tons très doux oscillants entre la couleur or et le vert émeraude.

Un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps argentés est placé au milieu de la grande chambre. Une porte nous amène vers des toilettes luxueuses, une autre vers la salle de bain qui dispose d'une baignoire immense comme celle de la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard, et la dernière conduit vers un grand salon avec une cheminée, où la plupart de mes livres y sont entreposés dans des bibliothèques en bois de chêne, et classés par genre.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse en cet instant, moi je veux dormir !

Je retourne dans ma chambre, trouvant Liliane endormi dans un perchoir semblable à celui de Fumseck mais en plus beau et plus spacieux. Dobby lui a apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau.

Je retire mes vêtements, me jette un sort de nettoyage, c'est plus rapide que de prendre une douche, et prends des sous-vêtements et un pyjama en soie qui était déjà là.

Je le regarde bien et constate qu'il est comme je l'avais rêvé ! Merci beaucoup la famille !

J'attrape une potion Sans Rêves, gentiment préparée par Dobby, Derek vient se faufiler sur le haut de mon lit après m'avoir ssssssiffloter dans les oreilles. Je me faufile sous les draps et avale ma potion.

Tout en fermant mes paupières je repense au fait que des personnes inattendues m'ont proposé leur aide, et je me sens réellement bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu mettre à bout un projet, sans que l'on m'en empêche.

Et c'est ainsi que la famille Griffondor-Potter vît leur descendant s'endormir entouré d'êtres dévoués que sont les phoenix, les serpents protecteurs et Dobby l'elfe de maison entièrement dévoué à Harry Potter. Ils se sentirent heureux pour lui.

Quand à Sirius il ne pu s'empêcher de briser ce silence solennel en déclarant d'une voix un peu gâteuse : « Oh qu'il est mignon le petit Cornedrue à son parrain adoré quand il dort ! N'est-ce-pas Lily que James a bien travaillé ?» Ce a quoi Lily Potter-Evans rétorqua qu'elle y était pour beaucoup, et qu'il était tard, donc on rentre au royaume D'Eden.

Et comme on ne contredit pas Lily Potter, tout le monde le sait, la « petite famille » laissa le Survivant dormir d'un sommeil réparateur en chuchotant que Voldemort allait devoir faire gaffe à ses fesses s'il veut survivre !

* * *

Voila voila, le chapitre 8 est terminé. Pour les votes, c'est Rémus Lupin qui l'emporte pour l'instant.

Mais il n'est pas trop tard. N'oubliez pas c'est :

A : Pour Mumus

B : Pour Narcissa Black

C : Pour Narcissa Black qui vient accompagnée de son fils Drago

A ciao bonne fin de journée !

Votre Griffounette

* * *


End file.
